


Ham Sandwiches

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Car, Sibling Incest, thats it just them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: A lunch break that turns steamy.
Relationships: Chris Kratt/Martin Kratt
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	Ham Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> please don't judge me too harshly 
> 
> this is for u, the pepper to my salt. <3

“You know, bro, you’re the only person I know who puts pepper on ham and cheese. Jimmy doesn’t even do that,” blue eyes lifted with an almost offended look at his companion, slowly and theatrically taking a bite out of the sandwich in question. “I’m serious! Pepper, of all things,” Chris gestured at his own sandwich, mayo dribbling onto tanned fingers, a few globs around his lips. 

( Already Martin was thinking of something he shouldn’t be, quickly drowning them out by listing animals he knew in alphabetical order. ) 

“It gives it better flavor, Chris,” he responded, kicking his brother’s hiking boot. They were perched on their jeep, settled under merciful shade in the humidity of the forest, quietly hidden in their own little world. Running after the myriad of rainforest critters and crables was hard work and they were to the point of needing a break from the action to refuel. 

Taking a swig of water, Martin set the bottle between the two of them and Chris immediately picked it up, taking a swig of his own. “Dude! Don’t drink my water, don’t you have your own?” it felt  _ intimate  _ to have watched the other drink from the same bottle as him, figuring his own saliva was still coating the durable plastic of the spout. “Yeah, but yours is colder,” he looked smug, setting the bottle down and taking another bite, a globule of mayo spurting out in response, dripping down the front of the other’s green shirt. Martin had to bite back the call of karma, instead watching Chris flick it up with his finger and stick it in his mouth. 

( The whiteness made it so easy to imagine something else. Was Chris doing this on purpose? ) 

Balancing the drooling sandwich on his knee, as if he heard the question the smaller Kratt pulled his shirt over his head, setting it behind him and picking up the sandwich again. “Martin, aren’t you going to eat any of that? Or did you finally realize that you are indeed eating something gross?” 

God. Martin had been so into ogling his own  _ brother  _ that he forgot to eat. In response he took a large bite, tearing his gaze away from the other’s actions and staring almost moodily out into the forest. Great, now he was going to have to deal with a raging boner for the next hour, unable to relieve it in peace with the reason for it being present. 

The two ate in silence, but Chris’s breaths seemed to get a little deeper, which caught Martin’s attention and turned him back to the other. The exposed skin was - reddened in some areas, pert nipples and beads of sweat rolling down his tanned skin, undeterred by hair. Was he - panting? “Are you hot?” he asked dumbly, holding the remaining few bites forgotten in one hand, the other reaching to touch Chris’s forehead. 

“Who wouldn’t be? It’s so  _ humid, _ ” he leaned into the touch almost absently, a mayo coated finger wandering into his mouth as he locked eyes with his brother. A soft pink tongue lolled out lazily, mouth opened slightly as he stuck his finger deeper into his own mouth. There was  _ no fucking way  _ he didn’t know what he was doing, lips closing around the digit as he suckled. Eyelids lowered, finger slowly being drawn in and out from between his lips in a motion that was too close to fellatio to be accidental. 

With that, the frayed wire of control he still nursed frayed and snapped, the bottle hitting the hood noisily as Martin moved, pushing that saliva covered finger out of his brother’s mouth and replacing it with his tongue, for a moment feeling like a teenager again stumbling through his first kiss. It’s noisy, a moan emitting from Chris and an interesting noise as their lips slide together, the other’s tongue curling and welcoming his own. Laying against the hood of their Jeep, all Martin could taste was mayo, a soft coating that tinged the taste of the other under him. It was - gross, but there was nothing he could do about it as he delved his tongue deeper in, a hand pressing against a strong pectoral as his hips pressed against the other’s, letting him feel his arousal. 

There were more moans from the younger as he was grinded against, squeezed deliciously between the jeep and a hard place. Helplessly he curled his fingers into the cornflower blue shirt hiding olive skin he knew so well, a leg hooking around the other’s waist as he pulled him in closer. It was like holding onto a fire while being inside of a sauna, they had to break away with matching gasps to avoid overheating, sweat already starting to roll as if they were already deep within the throes of passion. “ _ Fuck  _ it’s hot,” Martin groaned out, peeling off his own shirt before greedily pulling open his brother’s cargo shorts, though he was stopped by the stunning sensation of a hand palming his clothed erection. He groaned, hands dropping to hold himself up on the hood as his hips bucked automatically into the touch, craving friction. “You’re hot,” Chris muttered lamely back, hand squeezing and moving to stroke him through the double layers, pulling open the fly to reveal sky blue boxers with a slowly deepening dark spot threatening to spread, a slight string of precum clinging to Chris’s finger when he touched it. The blond’s hand practically dove under the dual waistbands, immediately pressing dryly to his tight hole. Throwing his head back, a whimper left the other as his hole was teased and massaged, his own arousal coming to show, pressing impatiently through dark green thin fabric. Moving the hand out of the way, a roll of Martin’s hips had them both groaning, the friction and tease of fluid stunningly pleasurable, Chris’s hips bucking up instinctually to look for more. 

“Do you have -”    
“Nnn - wait, wait,” Martin’s hand dove into one of his pockets, and then another and another before he fished out a small tube, hand briefly retreating to be coated before returning, breeching into the other’s walls and almost making him groan out louder. They were alone in the forest and yet he didn’t want to be loud, neither of them, the potential of attracting something was too high, risky. But that didn’t stop Chris’s low whines, a hand clasping over his mouth to stifle them as his other hand pulled recklessly at his boxers, wanting to free himself, free the both of them. Seeming to catch on, Martin thumbed off his own, his erection prodding deliciously into the other’s lower stomach like a playful motion. With another motion they were both free, Martin’s hand wrapping around both of their shafts and pressing their cocks together. His hand was calloused, giving another layer of experience that almost had Chris crying for more, hips pressing up impatiently. “Chill out,” the older mumbled, opening his little brother’s hole more, stroking both their dicks and his insides in tandem. 

Chris’s other hand hit the hood of the jeep, blunt nails sliding against the sleek metal before he was gripping Martin’s arm, leaving crescent moon bruises in his bicep. The sudden lack of fingers in his hole had him opening brown eyes in a daze, hand moving away to take a breath as if he would be able to speak swimming in so much pleasure. The unique feeling of another cock against his was gone as well, but before he could process both of those feelings something was pressing inside of him. 

He arched with a gasp, mouth open in a silent scream as he was slowly filled, agonizingly slow. Absent kisses dotted his chest, but they were drowned out by all of his attention being on what felt like a hot pipe being shoved inside of him. “H-Hey,” Martin sounded just as dazed as the other felt, “you’re squeezing me,” was that a complaint, or a comment? 

“I’m not,” came the breathless reply, his hips moving experimentally slow and acclimating to the size. “Are you -” he paused mid sentence, gazing down at the way his brother displayed himself under him; hands gripping his arms tight, head thrown back, legs locked around his waist… If he had half of a mind, he would’ve taken a picture of it. But instead a smile rose as he sat up, grasping onto tanned hips as he bottomed out inside of the other. Chris’s erection looked painful, tip a deep red and dribbling precum in a fountain motion, neverending. Closing his hand around it, he stroked absently and watched him writhe against the vehicle, sweat rolling down his toned chest, pert nipples teasing him with a game of peek-a-boo using that green shirt. Not one to refuse a game, he grabbed the fabric and pushed it up further, grasping one of the buds and rolling it between his fingers. The noise Chris made was like a sob and a moan combined, nails dragging down his forearm before he grappled onto his elbow, holding on for dear life. “Easy there tiger,” Martin warned without malice, slowly dragging his hips back and thrusting forwards. The motion had Chris’s whole body shaking, a hand raking through stringy brown locks and grasping as if it would ground him, flushed cheeks becoming stained with both sweat and tears of what they both hoped was pleasure, lips parted as he panted for breath. “Oh god, oh fuck, oh, oh,  _ oh, _ ” Chris sobbed as Martin moved his hips again, calloused fingers pinching his sensitive buds and rolling them rather roughly, sending pleasure shooting down his spine. His heel kicked against the side of the Jeep and Martin made a noise of shock, grabbing him under the knees and hiking them up on his hips. 

“Dude, don’t dent our ride,” he admonished, met with only gasps and half formed apologies, “Not cool. Looks like - I’m gonna have to…” he trailed off, adjusting himself instead and grasping Chris’s hips, pulling his own hips back and bringing the other down to meet him, getting a pace that practically had his brother howling. Forgetting about staying quiet in the forest, about not attracting anything, Chris moaned and sobbed helplessly, nothing coherent leaving his mouth as he arched his back, pleasure making his mind turn to mush. 

The display under him was almost unbearably erotic, Martin’s face growing hotter by the moment as he bounced his brother off his hips, the hole warm, wet, and continuing to squeeze every inch of him. His own moans left, short but punctuated by each thrust, each squeeze. And then he was going for a different direction, stroking against a bundle of nerves that made Chris go mute. His eyes were wide, mouth hanging open and he hardly even seemed to breathe. It was enough to make Martin pause, a deep inhale being his reward and fingers digging into his arms hard enough to bruise, hard enough that he might’ve drawn blood. “ _ Oh god please do that again, _ ” it was a whoosh of breath, begging, something that shot straight to his already tightly coiled string of pleasure. He didn’t have the words to respond, so instead he simply dragged his hips back and brought them together hard enough that an erotic slap sent a chill up his spine, skin on skin. He did the motion again, and again, getting into a rough pace that kept Chris silent, eyes rolled back into his head as he looked like he was fighting for breath. 

Then something pulled at Martin’s mind, some sort of instinct, he could think of it as  _ animalistic  _ almost, fitting for them; he leaned down and grasped Chris’s hips, his rough pace growing erratic. He was chasing some sort of pleasure, something that gave the other his voice back enough for him to sob again, moans falling so frequently he was having a hard time discerning when one ended and the next began. Breaths falling harshly, his rough pace continued until the warm walls around him became almost unbearably tight, forcing him to still as ropes of white cum spurted from the other’s cock. It spattered on tan skin and blue fabric - Martin forgot he was still wearing his shirt, still wearing his pants for the most part, having done nothing but peeled his brother open like a piece of candy and devoured him relentlessly. 

When the vice grip loosened, he started thrusting again, making Chris cry out and claw at his arms again. This time he let the pain shoot down his spine in tingles, adding to his pleasure as he went back to his rough pace easily. The other was sensitive, over stimulated, all he could do was fall limply and take every thrust, legs opened and eyes rolled back, tongue lolling out as he panted loudly. A hand cushioned the back of his head then, bringing Chris back into the moment as lips met his again. He struggled to regain autonomy, only able to lay open mouthed kisses, panting heavily and being overwhelmed by his brother’s scent, his brother’s warmth, his touch, everything -- 

And then their hips collided with a punctuated  _ slap,  _ hot cum filling him full to the brim, overflowing practically as Martin dropped his head to lay on the hot metal beside Chris’s, groaning and panting breathily into his ear. Hands curled into the back of his shirt, brown eyes staring upwards at the trees above them through a film of tears, ignoring the overwhelming heat and humidity that surrounded them, lay trapped between them. 

They lay like that for countless minutes, slowly regaining themselves, untangling from the heap of limp limbs as feeling came back to their joints. Cum oozed from Chris’s sloppy hole, staining the hood with a pearlescent glow that matched the fluid on his chest, leaving him the perfect picture of  _ debauched.  _

For a moment, neither of them could really find any words. Martin ended up being the first to speak, sitting beside his recovering brother. “I think there was a lake somewhere nearby,” he piped up, reaching out and slowly running his hand through sweaty brown hair, smoothing it back from his brother’s forehead. “We can cool off in it, get somewhat clean,” he offered, propping himself up on his elbow. 

“Sounds good, that sounds...like a plan. Good plan,” it seemed Chris’s mind wasn’t wholly together, gaze heavy lidded as he peered into almost innocent baby blues. “Gosh, you’re handsome,” he blurted then, making his brother laugh and lean down, laying a brief, chaste kiss to his mouth. Martin found that he didn’t want to draw away, his arms wrapping around his brother’s bare torso and almost reverently holding him closer. 

They could get into that lake later, he decided. Right now, he wanted to enjoy the lingering taste of mayo and pepper in his mouth, the lazy feeling of pleasure afterglow, and the warm adoration for his brother in his arms. 


End file.
